terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Торговец
(Merchant) — дружественный НИП, который продаёт различные вещи. Чтобы он появился в вашем мире, нужно построить для него дом или комнату, в которых будут стены (включая фоновые), стол, стул и освещение (достаточно одного факела). После этого соберите и через какое-то время он к вам придёт. Если вы выполнили все условия торговца, но вдруг потеряли деньги, то он все равно к вам придет. С версии 1.3 в сражении с монстрами использует метательные ножи. В версии 1.0 имел другой спрайт. Файл:Merchant_Old1.png | |Свинья-копилка| | |Железная наковальня| | |Медная кирка| |Доступна всегда В мобильной версии если сгенерировалось олово |Оловянная кирка| |Только в мобильной версии, если сгенерировалась медь |Медный топор| |Доступен всегда В мобильной версии если сгенерировалось олово |Оловянный топор| |Только в мобильной версии, если сгенерировалась медь |Железный кинжал| |Только в мобильной версии, случайно. Один железный предмет будет продаваться точно |Железный меч| |Только в мобильной версии, случайно. Один железный предмет будет продаваться точно |Железная кирка| |Только в мобильной версии, случайно. Один железный предмет будет продаваться точно |Железный молот| |Только в мобильной версии, случайно. Один железный предмет будет продаваться точно |Железный лук| |Только в мобильной версии, случайно. Один железный предмет будет продаваться точно |Факел| | |Малое лечебное зелье| | |Большое лечебное зелье| |Только в мобильной версии, после убийства любого хардмодного босса |Малое зелье маны| | |Деревянная стрела| | |Сюрикен| | |Светящаяся палочка| |Ночь |Метательный нож| |Кровавая луна |Отравленный нож| |Только в мобильной версии, в кровавую луну |Сейф| |Убийство Скелетрона |Диско-шар| |Хардмод |Верёвка| | |Зефир| |При условии, что торговец в зимнем биоме. |Золотая пыль| |Хардмод |Сигнальная ракета| |При наличии сигнального пистолета в инвентаре |Синяя сигнальная ракета| |При наличии сигнального пистолета в инвентаре |Серп| | |Сачок| | |Кольцо Валентина| |Только в мобильной версии и только в феврале |Любовная стрела| |Только в мобильной версии и только в феврале |Перо индейки| |Только в мобильной версии и только на день благодарения |Wiesnbräu| |Только на мобильной версии и только на Октоберфест |Гвоздь| |При наличии гвоздемёта |Шляпа сборщика налогов| |Только в хеллоуин |Костюм сборщика налогов| |Только в хеллоуин |Штаны сборщика налогов| |Только в хеллоуин}} Баги * В версии игры на PlayStation 3, торговец не имеет в продаже серп и диско-шар Фразы торговца Днем (4:30 AM - 7:30 PM) * Только утром: «Прекрасное утро, не так-ли? Что вам угодно?» («Lovely morning, wouldn’t you say? Was there something you needed?») * «персонажа, не так ли? Я слышал хорошие вещи о тебе, дружище!» («персонажа is it? I’ve heard good things friend!») * «Взгляни на мои блоки земли; они — супер грязные!» («Check out my dirt blocks; they are extra dirty!») * «Меч бьет бумагу! Купи меч сегодня.» («Sword beats paper! Get one today.») * «Солнце высоко, в отличие от моих цен!» («The sun is high, but my prices are not!») * «Парень, солнце печет! У меня как раз есть в наличии отлично проветриваемый доспех.» («Boy, that sun is hot! I do have some perfectly ventilated armor.») * «Ах, они будут складывать легенды о персонажа однажды… уверен, что хорошие.» («Ah, they will tell tales of персонажа some day… good ones I’m sure.») * «Ты даже не представляешь, за сколько земля продается за рубежом.» («You have no idea how much Dirt Blocks sell for overseas.») * «Хочешь яблок? Нужна морковь? Ананасы? У нас есть факела.» («You want apples? You want carrots? You want pineapples? We got torches.») * Ближе к ночи: «Скоро наступит ночь, мой друг. Делай свой выбор, пока можешь.» («Night will be upon us soon, friend. Make your choise while you can.») * Во время вечеринки: «Знаешь, что сделало бы вечеринку лучше? Покупка подарков для других именно у меня.» («You know what would be the best way to party? Buying thing for others, specifically from me.»')' Ночью ''(7:30 PM - 4:30 AM)'' * «Ты сказал золото? Давай его сюда.» («Did you say gold? I’ll take that off ya'.») * «Статуя ангела, говоришь? Прости, но я не торговец мусором.» («Angel Statue you say? I’m sorry, I’m not a junk dealer.») * «Я слышал, есть секретное сокровище… о, забудь.» («I hear there’s a secret treasure… oh never mind.») * «Kosh, kapleck Mog. Ой извини, по-клингонски это 'Купи что-нибудь или умри!'» («Kosh, kapleck Mog. Oh sorry, that’s Klingon for 'Buy something or die.'») * «Интересно, сделана ли луна из сыра… эээ, что? Ах да, купите что-нибудь!» («I wonder if the moon is made of cheese… huh, what? Oh yes, buy something!») * До убийства Глаза Ктулху: «Я надеюсь, что такой тощий парень, как ты — не всё, что стоит между нами и Глазом Ктулху.» («I hope a scrawny kid like you isn`t all that is standing between us and Cthulhu`s Eye.») * До убийства Глаза Ктулху и при соблюдении условий для его появления: «Я чувствую, зло следит за мной.» («I feel the presence of evil’s watching me.») Во время кровавой луны * «Ты видел глаз кхтух… схутх… кхат… огромный глаз?» («Have you seen Chith… Shith… Chat… The big eye?») * «Взгляни на цены, купи линзы!» («Keep your eye on the prize, buy a lens!») * «Эй, в этом доме безопасно, ведь так? Да? персонажа?» («Hey, this house is secure, right? Right? персонажа?») * «Даже кровавая луна не может остановить капитализм. Давай-ка поторгуем.» («Even the bloody moon can't stop capitalism. Give the trade.») * Если присутствуют Механик и Медсестра: «Ну, здорово. Я даже отсюда слышу, как механика и медсестры ссорятся.» («Well, great. I even hear here, as a механика and медсестры quarrel.») История * Официальный релиз: добавлен в игру. en:Merchant Категория:НИПы (Terraria)